Let's dream about a snowy christmas
by murai-sakura
Summary: Christmas is coming up and James is really getting into the mood, but Jessie misses the snow. Can James cheer her up in time...and maybe more? Serious rocketshippie!


Heeheeeheeehee, another team rocket fanfic. I'm loving this! And of cours, I love team rocket, yet, no one wants to hear me say that again so hear we go!

Let's dream about a snowy christmas 

"James you fool" screamed Jessie hanging from a thick branch. "Get me down from here! It's you're fault we're blasted off again damn it"James just smiled and let Weezing out of his pokeball. "Go fetch her Weezing" he said "but be carefull not to hurt her"

"James what are you talking about!" yelled Jessie "What's with this friendly attitude of you?" James gave her a big grin and Jessie quikly looked at the ground, a shade redder then before. "Well Jess" he answered "In case you haven't noticed, christmas is coming up soon"

"**Yeah" said Jessie "But what has that got to do with it?" She whiped off some dust from her shirt the minut weezing put her gently down and then stared at james, waiting for an answer. **

**James patted Weezing on the head and then summoned him back inside his ball. "I thought we could try to be a bit more friendly with each other" he said. "It should be a time of piece after all, right Jess?" jessie didn't speak. She just gazed at the sky as if expecting a meteorite to crash down on top of James to stop him from saying such nonsense as he just did. **

"**You know what james, I'm afraid christmas won't be the same as always" Jessie said, still staring at the sky…this time with a different facial expression. "What do you mean Jess?" James said, expecting her to whine about pikachu again. "Well" she said closing her eyes. "It doesn't seem like it's going to snow very soon. And all I want is a snowy christmas" **

**James looked at her, mouth wide-open. "Gee Jess" he said. "I never knew you loved the snow so much" This time, jessie was the one who just smiled. "Fresh snow" she said. "-is something so pure and white. It's something I would never be able to hate. Yet it's something that will not appear very often and sometimes doesn't come at all. I love the snow, yet…it appears this won't be a snowy christmas" The wind swayed her hair and made her appear very angelic. In the corners of her eyes, a few tears were sparkling in the wintersun. James smiled. "Is that what you really want?" he asked. Jessie turned around and nodded. "It is" James smiled "Then all you have to do is dream." Jessie cocked her head a little to the side, not knowing what James meant. "Dream about a white christmas, and it will come. A christmas as pure and white as you want." Jessie grinned. "It's a silly thought" she said. "But if you truly believe that, I'll try"**

"**Now…" James said. "I want to ask you one more thing" James seemed a bit scared all of a sudden. "What is it James" jessie said equally scared of what he was going to ask her this time. "I wanted to throw a party, a christmas party…" he said. Jessie nodded, knowing there was more to come. " – and I would like to invite the twerps as well" Jessie's face lost all colour. "What did you say?" **

**James took a cautious step backwards. "I mean, we've been trough a lot together" he said "and I just want them to be there too" Jessie sighed. "Oh James, sometimes, you are a tad too innocent for team rocket" James looked at his feet "yet that's what I like about you" she added. James blushed a bit and quikly looked away. "okay…" jessie said "-christmas is due tomorrow so we'd better hurry if you want to continue that plan of yours." James quikly turned around to look at Jessie. "You mean…" he said. "Yes" said Jessie sighing a bit "you can have your party."**

**That night, jessie went to sleep very early while James continued his work. It was as if he wanted this party to be perfect. When a clock in the distance struck twelve he was still at it. Meanwhile, jessie really was dreaming of a white christmas. But she was't alone…someone very special was with her, looking at the snowflakes with her.**

……………… ** …………..**

**The next morning, when jessie woke up, James was sleeping against a tree, still holding a scizzor for some reason. The place they were camping on looked great. Meouth seemed to have turned up as well since he was sleeping soundly in the balloon. Jessie sat herself on the ground while watching james sleeping. He looked so cute. Everytime he had something on his mind he would go for it a hundred percent until he was exhausted.**

**James suddenly started to open his eyes, then looked at jessie who was still staring at her. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly blushing. "Nothing, nothing!" Jessie said panicky, also blushing yet turning away to hide her flustered cheeks. "Are you done?" said Jessie when she got a grip of herself. "Yes I am" james said proudly. Jessie had to admit, everything looked great. James had dressed up a few pine-trees very nicely with silver and blue decorations. Above their heads there were big white balls that seemed to contain something yet Jessie didn't ask what. "By the way" said James who was suddenly right next to Jessie. "Merry christmas" And he gave Jessie a big kiss on her cheek, then walked away grinning, to go wake up Meouth. "Er…Merry christmas" said jessie flustered more then ever.**

"**James" she suddenly said "You forgot something. How are we gonna give the message to the brats?" james smiled at her while shaking meoth by his tail. "I would expect to run into them eventually, as always…and to be sure, I sent Weezing to look for them to give a letter that explains everything." **

"**gee, you really thought of everything James…" Jessie said. "But you were wrong." James blinked "was I?" he said not sure what she was talking about. "It's not snowing and it's not going to either." James grinned. "Have a little fate Jess, I know I have" **

**Soon enough, after breakfast and even lunch, and a bit of rain, Ash, Misty and Brock were led to Jessie and James by Weezing who was humming happily." Apparently, they were a bit confused and insecure, but James immediately greeted them with a big grin and a santa-clause hat on his head. For once, James managed to actually get some food… well, a lot of food actually and so, Ash had something to do. Misty –who was dressed in a beatifull dress, her hair loose – was constantly bothered by Brock who couldn't get his eyes off of her. **

**After a peacefull time of chatting, laughing and even playing games, James caught jessie staring at the sky again and stood up while clearing his throat. "and now" he said with a passionate and excited voice "it is time to make a beatifull girl's wish come true." Jessie turned around, a bit curious. The three happy twerps looked up as well. "Merry Christmas Jess!" he shouted and he pulled a small rope that opened the big, white balls above their head. Out of it came thousands and thousand of little white papers that swayed a long time in the wind before eventually landing on the ground or on someone's head. It was just like snow. James looked happily at jessie who started to cry silently. She watched the last papers fall to the ground and then swung her arms around james' neck.**

"**James, I love you so much!" **

**Silence… Ash had stopped eating. Misty and Brock had stopped dancing and james, who was still held tight in jessie's arms just stared at her with a blush that was only surpassed by the one on Jessie's face. Then, james put his arms around jessie and held her tight as well. "I love you too jessie…I always have" Jessie cried in james' shoulder while he looked up happily, the minut a cold substance had hit his nose. "look jessie" he said while pointing up.**

"**your wish came true, you really did dream of the snow"**


End file.
